starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Batalla de Endor/Leyendas
La Batalla de Endor fue uno de los combates más grandes e importantes de la Guerra Civil Galáctica entre la Alianza Rebelde y el Imperio Galáctico. Significaría la caída del Imperio después de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine y la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte II, así como personal Imperial clave. Antecedentes Poco después del ascenso del Imperio Galáctico, el Maestro Jedi Roan Shryne experimentó visiones de la Batalla de Endor después de descubrir la verdadera identidad de Darth Vader, y antes de ser derrotado por éste. Justo antes de su muerte a manos de Vader él le dio los detalles de su visión al Señor Sith. Muchos años después la Alianza Rebelde supo que el Imperio estaba construyendo una segunda versión de la Estrella de la Muerte (supervisada por el Moff Jerjerrod). Los líderes de la Alianza pronto descubrieron que esta versión había corregido los fallos de diseño en la Estrella de la Muerte original que la Alianza había destruido en la Batalla de Yavin. Se decidió que la estación tenía que ser destruida antes de que se volviera operacional. En operaciones que cobraron la vida de varios bothans, la estación espacial se encontró orbitando la luna boscosa de Endor. Adicionalmente, los Rebeldes supieron que, aunque la estación estaba protegida por un poderoso escudo deflector proyectado desde una base en la luna, las armas de la estación aún no estaban listas. Más aún, también supieron por medio del datapad personal del Emperador, robado en la Batalla de Korriban, que el Emperador estaba supervisando personalmente la construcción de la estación. Destruir la estación mientras él aún estaba a bordo le daría un golpe terrible al Imperio Galáctico, tal vez el golpe que liberaría a la Galaxia. Con una oportunidad de oro demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar, la Alianza planeó un ataque dividido en dos. Un escuadrón de comandos, dirigido por el recientemente nombrado general Han Solo y coordinado por el general Brenn Tantor, un antiguo general Imperial que había puesto el generador de escudo, aterrizarían en la luna en un trasporte Imperial robado y desarmarían el proyector de escudos de la base Imperial. Esto le permitiría a una flota Rebelde atacar y destruir la estación.Star Wars: Force Commander Mientras tanto, naves Rebeldes lanzaron un ataque a las fuerzas Imperiales cerca del planeta Sullust en un intento por atraer a las naves Imperiales lejos de Endor. Esto fue un error de cálculo de los Rebeldes, pues Palpatine había planeado la estrategia de mantener la flota cerca de Endor para darle seguridad y apoyo a la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, en vez de enfrentarse a la flota Rebelde. Esto se reveló después en la batalla sobre la luna boscosa de Endor. a bordo del transporte robado Tydirium.]] Los Rebeldes sin darse cuenta estaban cayendo en una gran trampa planeada por el mismo Emperador. En un intento por eliminar efectivamente la Rebelión, Palpatine planeó atraer a la Alianza a Endor usando información falsa: él ocultó el hecho de que los sistemas primarios de la estación ya estaban operacionales (y había despachado a Darth Vader antes para asegurarse que los sistemas estuvieran listos a tiempo). Con una gran fuerza naval oculta en el lado oscuro de la luna y una legión de élite de tropas Imperiales apostadas en la superficie de la luna, él estaba listo para aplastar la Rebelión de una vez por todas. El Emperador también predijo que el joven Rebelde Luke Skywalker se rendiría a las tropas Imperiales en in intento por volver a su padre Anakin skywalker del lado oscuro. Sabiendo esto, Palpatine planeó convertir al joven Jedi al lado oscuro, instalándolo como su nuevo aprendiz, de la misma manera que Anakin había suplantado al Conde Dooku a su lado 23 años antes. La batalla El asalto terrestre La batalla espacial La flota rebelde llegó Endor antes de que el comando del General Solo hubiera desactivado el generador de escudo de la Estrella de la Muerte II. El general Calrissian detectó la actividad del deflector justo a tiempo, antes de que las naves rebeldes se estrellaran contra el escudo. Sin embargo, la estratagema del Emperador había dado resultado. Tras la posición de salida en el hiperespacio de la flota rebelde se encontraba buena parte de la Armada Imperial con el Ejecutor al frente. Un enjambre de cazas TIE se avalanzó sobre los desprevenidos rebeldes, que superados en número comenzaron a defenderse como mejor pudieron. Pero sólo los cazas atacaban. El oficial al mando del Ejecutor y de toda la flota en Endor, el Almirante Firmus Piett, había sido instruido en prevenir que las naves de la Alianza Rebelde escaparan de la batalla. Tras la destrucción del crucero rebelde Liberty, las atónitas fuerzas rebeldes se plantearon la retirada. Tras un segundo disparo, esta vez contra el crucero Defiance, la estrategia rebelde fue enfrentarse a la flota imperial a un rango muy cercano para evitar disparos de la Estrella de la Muerte II. La inferioridad numérica de los rebeldes se hizo más patente en el enfrentamiento contra la flota imperial en peso. Los cazas eran presa fácil del fuego cruzado de los destructores y cazas enemigos. La situación era desesperada. Por fortuna para la flota rebelde, el general Solo y sus aliados Ewoks habían conseguido destruir el generador. Los escuadrones Oro, Rojo y Gris se lanzaron hacia la superficie de la estación, mientras que la flota rebelde, liderada por el Almirante Ackbar, continuaba enfrentandose a la flota imperial en el perímetro de la estación, èsta vez fuera del alcance del Superlàser. Tras evadir las defensas del perímetro, varios cazas rebeldes consiguieron internarse en la superestructura de la estación, aunque todavia eran perseguidos por varios escuadrones de cazas TIE. Esquivar los ataques de los cazas enmigos mientras maniobraban por un estrecho corredor, costo la vida de varios pilotos rebeldes. El general Calrissian sugirio a algunos pilotos del grupo Gris que se dirigieran a la superficie para desvaiar a algunos perseguidores. La estrategia surgió efecto y consiguieron llegar al reactor principal, aunque antes consiguieron destruir un nodo de control del Superláser y así impedir que siguiese disparando. De este modo evitaron que Moff Jerjerrod destruyera Endor, siguiendo las ordenes del Emperador, en el caso de que los rebeldes consiguieran destruir el generador del escudo. Intentando dar más tiempo aún a los cazas rebeldes, Ackbar ordenó un fuego concentrado contra la nave insignia, el Ejecutor. El grupo verde consiguió destruir los escudos de la nave. El almirante Piett ordenó que se intensificara la potencia de las batería delanteras para prevenir un impactocontra el puente de mando. A resultas de esto, el ala A del jefe verde, Arvel Cyrnid, resulto dañado y fuera de control. Cyrnid dirigió su caza contra el puente del Ejecutor en un ataque kamikaze que destruyó sus sistemas de controles. El superdestructor, a la deriva, se vio atraido por la fuerza de gravedad de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte y se estrelló contra ella. Esto daño seriamente a la estación espacial en varias secciones y no sólo destruyo a la nave insignia en sí, sino que daño la moral de muchos capitanes que veían como su nave más poderosa desaparecía envuelta en llamas contra la estación. La batalla espacial se decantaba a favor de los rebeldes, sólo a falta de destruir la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. La primera muerte del Emperador Palpatine sufre su primera muerte a manos de Anakin Skywalker.]] En su torre, el Emperador estaba tratando de convertir a Luke al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Burlándose de él, instigó un duelo con sables de luz entre padre e hijo, Vader y Luke. Luke ganó al rendirse a su ira, igual que como Anakin ganó su duelo contra el Conde Dooku, otro duelo planeado por Palpatine. Mas cuando Palpatine le ordenó matar a Vader, consolidando así su lugar como Sith, Luke se rehusó. Furioso, Palpatine le lanzó letales rayos de la Fuerza a Luke, casi matándolo. Vader entonces se rebeló contra él para salvar a su hijo del despiadado ataque de Palpatine, lanzadndo al Emperador al núcleo del reactor de la Estrella de la Muerte. En última instancia este acto fue de auto sacrificio, pues Vader fue redimido como Anakin Skywalker. Por fin él era libre del mal que lo había consumido durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, y murió en brazos de su hijo antes de que pudiera abordar su transporte. Mientras tanto Lando Calrissian y Wedge Antilles se acercaban al reactor principal. Usando misiles de concusión y torpedos de protones, detonaron el regulador de poder de la Estrella de la Muerte y el reactor principal, causando una explosión masiva que llevó a una reacción en cadena que destruyó la estación. Luke pudo escapar en el transporte de Vader justo antes de que la explosión alcanzara las bahías de acoplamiento ecuatoriales. Wedge y Lando apenas pudieron salir de la superestructura mientras la bola de fuego despedazaba la estación. Desmoralizados por la pérdida del Emperador y la Estrella de la Muerte, los Imperiales restantes se retiraron al espacio Imperial, creyendo que los Rebeldes no presionarían el ataque. Con la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte y el cese del combate espacial, los Rebeldes descargaron una fuerza de tanques y otras unidades mecanizadas. Estos fueron puestos al mando de Tantor, quien tuvo éxito al destruir la última presencia Imperial en la luna con un asalto directo a su base. Después de la conclusión de la batalla el personal de mando de los Rebeldes celebró en la luna boscosa de Endor en la Aldea del Árbol Brillante, mientras los restos de la Flota Rebelde patrullaban el espacio directamente arriba de la Aldea para evitar que cualquier resto de la Estrella de la Muerte afectara el área. En esta gloriosa celebración, Leia le reveló a Han que Luke era su hermano. y Lando Calrissian destruyen el núcleo de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte.]] El Gran Almirante Osvald Teshik escapó de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte y, en vez de huir como lo hicieron sus colegas Takel y Makati, él sin éxito trató de agrupar la flota y peleó solo por tres horas más hasta que su nave insignia, la Eleemosynary, sucumbió al fuego de los cañones de iones y fue capturada. Él después fue ejecutado por crímenes de guerra por las autoridades Rebeldes. Acciones finales Consecuencias La Flota Imperial se reagrupó y reparó cerca de Annaj después de la batalla; varios días después de la derrota, el almirante Prittick notificó al resto del Imperio de la desastrosa derrota. Presumiblemente en ese momento Prittick asumió el mando de la Flota, aunque temporalmente. La desintegración y colapso del Imperio Galáctico comenzó poco después de la Batalla de Endor, mientras se esparcían las noticias de la muerte del Emperador. Como Palpatine deliberadamente no planeó una sucesión a su gobierno, numerosos líderes Imperiales comenzaron a crear territorios personales. Este declive y colapso se aceleró aproximadamente seis años después de Endor durante los eventos que rodearon al clon de Palpatine y su eventual derrota. Años después, el pequeño (y mayormente ignorado) Remanente Imperial firmó un tratado de paz. s y Rebeldes celebran su victoria sobre el Imperio.]] Los Rebeldes celebraron durante la noche, un evento que ocurrió en miles de planetas a través de la Galaxia. Ellos habían de alguna manera alcanzado su meta: el Emperador estaba muerto, y el Imperio había sufrido un duro golpe. Durante la celebración Luke Skywalker vio los fantasmas de su padre, junto con Obi-Wan Kenobi y Yoda. Después de enterarse de la muerte del Emperador, los ciudadanos de Coruscant (llamado entonces Centro Imperial) iniciaron una revuelta, celebrando las muertes del Emperador y Lord Vader y la derrota de la Flota Imperial en Endor. Los ciudadanos iniciaron fuegos artificiales, atacaron a las fuerzas Imperiales en las calles, derribaron a las estatuas de Palpatine y profanaron otros símbolos del Imperio. Sin embargo el Imperio acalló las celebraciones, matando a muchos ciudadanos antes de que se restaurara el orden. La Nueva República finalmente pudo invadir Coruscant y liberar a su gente del gobierno Imperial un poco más de dos años después. Las poblaciones de Naboo y Tatooine también hicieron sus propias revueltas al escuchar de la muerte del Emperador. Tanto las revueltas de Naboo como de Tatooine fueron exitosas, y los dos planetas se liberaron del control Imperial. La Alianza para Restaurar la República formaría la Alianza de Planetas Libres y, poco después, la Nueva República, que se convertiría en un miembro fuerte de la Galaxia hasta antes de la elección de Borsk Fey'lya como su Jefe de Estado, cuando sería aplastada por los yuuzhan vong y reformada en la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Durante los años que siguieron a la Batalla de Endor, los héroes de la Rebelión como Wedge Antilles viajaron por toda la Galaxia para obtener apoyo para la naciente Nueva República.X-wing: Rogue Squadron Pero la Alianza Rebelde no fue la única que usó la Batalla de Endor para propósitos de propaganda. Aunque la batalla le propinó un golpe devastador al Imperio, se hicieron esfuerzos para darle un punto de vista favorable al Imperio. Una exhibición del Museo Galáctico presentó a la Estrella de la Muerte II como un arma de la Alianza Rebelde, no del Imperio, y mostró a Palpatine y Darth Vader como héroes que se sacrificaron para destruir la estación de batalla después de que fracasaron las negociaciones para la paz. Aunque lo que presentó estaba muy lejos de la verdad, incluso Wedge Antilles, que visitó la exhibición mientras estaba encubierto en Coruscant, sintió que era tan fascinante como la verdadera historia.X-wing: Wedge's Gamble Participantes Imperiales *Concejal Sim Aloo *Teniente Arnet *Cabo Avarik *Concejal Kren Blista-Vanee *Capitán Brandei *Almirante Chiraneau *Cabo Drazin *General Freja Covell *Teniente Creb *Gran Almirante Nial Declann *Capitán Dorja *Coronel Dyer *Sargento Elsek *Barón-Coronel Soontir Fel *Soldado de la Navía Imperial Fenson *Comandante Gherant *Concejal Janus Greejatus *Teniente Grond *Almirante Harrsk *Teniente Hebsly *Mayor Hewex *IG-88A (dentro del núcleo de la computadora de la Estrella de la Muerte II ) *Moff Jerjerrod *Controlador Jhoff *Teniente Kiviett *Myn Kyneugh *Gran Almirante Afsheen Makati *Mayor Marquand *Mayor Mianda *Emperador Palpatine *Capitán Gilad Pellaeon *Mayor Turr Phennir *Almirante Firmus Piett *Almirante Prittick *Mayor Rhymer *Capitán Sarkli *Comandante Gherant *Teniente Suba *Gran Almirante Miltin Takel *Sargento Tarl *Gran Almirante Osvald Teshik *Darth Vader *Cabo Vandolay *General Mayor Maximilian Veers *Sargento Wallen Rebeldes y Ewoks *Almirante Ackbar *Wedge Antilles *Ace Azzameen *Cabo Beezer *Teniente Blount *Ala Azul *Sargento Bruckman *C-3PO *General Lando Calrissian *Sargento Brooks Carlson *Tycho Celchu *Chewbacca *Jefe Chirpa *Coronel Airen Cracken *Arvel Crynyd *Teniente Delckiss *Cabo Delevar *Mayor Bren Derlin *Keyan Farlander *Grizz Frix *Graak *Green Wing *Teniente Greeve *Mayor Haash'n *Ibtisam *Wes Janson *Sargento Junkin *Kazak *Erron Kell *Cabo Kensaric *Keoulkeech *Kin Kian *Derek Klivian *Leektar *Logray *Lumat *General Crix Madine *Capitán Tessa Manchisco *Cabo Marmor *Cabo Midge *Karie Neth *Nien Nunb *Ten Numb *Orrimaarko *Princesa Leia Organa *Teniente Judder Page *Paploo *Ton Phanan *R2-D2 *Randi *Morgan Raventhorn *Rojo Tres *Teniente Gayla Riemann *Romba *Coronel Horton Salm *Teniente Nik Sant *Keir Santage *Capitán Merrick Simms *Lak Sivrak *Anakin Skywalker (final de la batalla) *Comandante Luke Skywalker *Capitán Syub Snunb *General Han Solo *Jennie Lee Taggar *General Brenn Tantor *General Tyr Taskeen *Teniente Telsij *Thaneespi *Teniente s'Too Vees *Sarin Virgilio *Warok *Wicket W. Warrick Flotas Más de 500 cazas estelares de la flota rebelde participaron en la batalla. Hay cinco grupos de ataque pincipales: escuadrones Oro, Rojo, Verde, Azul y Gris. Los pilotos conocidos asignados a ellos son: Escuadrón Oro: *Líder Oro (Halcón Milenario): General Lando Calrissian / Nien Nunb / Airen Cracken (Gunner) / Teniente Blount (Gunner) / Ace Azzameen *Ala Oro: Nombre desconocido Escuadrón Pícaro (como Rojo) (X-wings y A-wings): *Líder Rojo: Wedge Antilles *Rojo 2: Nombre desconocido (Y-wing) *Rojo 3: Nombre desconocido (A-wing) *Rojo 4: Derek "Hobbie" Klivian *Rojo 7: Keir Santage *Wes Janson *Gayla Riemann *Randi Escuadrón Verde (A-wings): *Líder Verde: Arvel Crynyd *Ala Verde: Nombre desconocido *Verde 3: Tycho Celchu *Comandante Jake Farrell Escuadrón Azul (B-wings): *Líder Azul: Merrick Simms *Azul 5: Ten Numb *Ibtisam *Bowman Gavin Escuadrón Gris (Y-wings): *Líder Gris: Colonel Horton Salm / Kin Kian *Gris 2: Teniente Telsij / Karie Neth *Gris ?: Nombre desconocido *Gris ?: Nombre desconocido Otros pilotos (escuadrones desconocidos): *Dorovio Bold *Grizz Frix *Erron Kell *Snoke Loroan *Lak Sivrak *Jennie Lee Taggar *Piloto sin nombre (Endor) Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' * *''A Day in the Life'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Lucky'' * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''A Grand Admiral Returns'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Fury'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (novela)'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Endor Limited'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Death Star II Limited'' *El Equipo de Ataque Rebelde del general Solo - Un blog de Leland Chee en StarWars.com * Notas y referencias Categoría:Batallas de la Revolución Droide de IG-88 Endor 3 Categoría:Conflictos en Endor Categoría:Batallas del Escuadrón Pícaro en:Battle of Endor de:Schlacht von Endor fr:Bataille d'Endor pl:Bitwa pod Endorem